Sovereign Texan Navy
The Sovereign Texan Navy is the primary naval forces of the Kingdom of Texas. The Navy was formerly the Sea Self Defense Force until the reforms of Robert Andersov in 2012. The Sovereign Texan Navy has a total of 150,000 active duty servicemen and 123 ships as of late 2012. While no longer serving for only self defense, the Navy has never positioned itself against foreign nations, and continues its primary objective of defending Texan holds. Organization The Navy has a command structure with a head admiral and three adjoining fleets. The High Admiral of the Navy is the highest officer within the Navy, and serves as the Navy's representatives to the Joint Chiefs of Staff. Serving under the High Admiral is the collective Admirals of the three fleets. The Admirals are under the subordinative control of the High Admiral, but are able to make battle-spaced decisions without the control of the High Admiral. As there is only one coastline in Texas, the Navy uses only two naval bases that are able to easily defend Texan claims in the Caribbean and the Gulf of Mexico. Recruitment of personnel happens from ages 18 through 21 if secondary education was finished, 22 if High school was completed. Recruitment after ages 22 is impossible in the regular navy, only auxiliary posts are available. As of 2012, starting salary for Texan naval recruits was $60,000 Texan dollars, or about $600 US dollars per month, with an additional lifetime $100,000 dollar monthly pension. The principle units of the Navy are the three fleets. The fleets are further broken down into four battle groups, with ten ships in each battle group. A battle group is then broken down into detachments, of which there are five ships each. The only exception to the five ships is the occasional addition of a single aircraft carrier, as there are three in the entire Navy. Detachments are the forward battle units of the Navy, and serve to operate as independent units in a battle. Each fleet has 50,000 active sailors, with 12,500 in each battlegroup. Each battlegroup has an exact amount of ships to hold 12,500 people. Fleets (ac) Denotes the presence of an aircraft carrier. Coastal The Texan Coastal Fleet is the fleet in charge of the defense of the coastline. The fleet is docked at Channel Naval Base, Houston, Texas. The fleet is headed by Admiral Charlotte Rivers. *1st Texan Coastal Battlegroup **1st Texan Coastal Detachment **2nd Texan Coastal Detachment *2nd Texan Coastal Battlegroup **3rd Texan Coastal Detachment **4th Texan Coastal Detachment *3rd Texan Coastal Battlegroup **5th Texan Coastal Detachment **6th Texan Coastal Detachment *4th Texan Coastal Battlegroup **7th Texan Coastal Detachment (ac) **8th Texan Coastal Detachment Oceanic The Texan Oceanic Fleet is the fleet in charge of the defense of Texan oceanic claims. The fleet is docked at Corpus Christi Naval Base. The fleet is headed by Admiral Joseph Manning. *1st Texan Oceanic Battlegroup **1st Texan Oceanic Detachment **2nd Texan Oceanic Detachment *2nd Texan Oceanic Battlegroup **3rd Texan Oceanic Detachment **4th Texan Oceanic Detachment *3rd Texan Oceanic Battlegroup **5th Texan Oceanic Detachment **6th Texan Oceanic Detachment *4th Texan Oceanic Battlegroup **7th Texan Oceanic Detachment (ac) **8th Texan Oceanic Detachment Projective The Texan Projective Fleet is the fleet in charge of general long term combat. The fleet is docked at Stover Cove Naval Base. The fleet is headed by Admiral Zackary Dunn. *1st Texan Projective Battlegroup **1st Texan Projective Detachment **2nd Texan Projective Detachment *2nd Texan Projective Battlegroup **3rd Texan Projective Detachment **4th Texan Projective Detachment *3rd Texan Projective Battlegroup **5th Texan Projective Detachment **6th Texan Projective Detachment *4th Texan Projective Battlegroup **7th Texan Projective Detachment (ac) **8th Texan Projective Detachment Operations The Sovereign Texan Navy is responsible for both the territorial sea defense of Texan assets and the sea-based support against enemies of Texas. Offensive measures are only employed by one fleet, and the two other fleets serve in the defensive coordination of the nation. The Navy also has three medium sized air craft carriers, which allow for the sea-based deployment of air units of the Texas Naval Air Wing. With operations from sea and air, all fleets also have landing platforms that can carry a large amount of ground troops and vehicles. Overall, the Navy is responsible for the defense of sea-based claims, the transportation of troops via the sea, and the support of ground and air units from the sea. Ranks Equipment Ships *'Alamo class aircraft carrier (3)' **''HGV Alamo'' **''HGV Goliad'' **''HGV San Jacinto'' *'Houston class amphibious assault carrier (24)' **''HGV Houston'' **''HGV Dallas'' **''HGV Fort Worth'' **''HGV San Antonio'' **''HGV El Paso'' **''HGV Austin'' **''HGV Brownsville'' **''HGV Lubbock'' **''HGV Oklahoma City'' **''HGV Tulsa'' **''HGV Little Rock'' **''HGV Santa Fe'' **''HGV Albuquerque'' **''HGV Grand Flatts City'' **''HGV Las Cruces'' **''HGV Rockwell'' **''HGV Phoenix'' **''HGV Tuscon'' **''HGV Scottsdale'' **''HGV Flagstaff'' **''HGV Las Vegas'' **''HGV Henderson'' **''HGV Paradise'' **''HGV Gila'' *'Brazos class battleship (33)' **''HGV Brazos'' **''HGV Rio Grande'' **''HGV Pecos'' **''HGV Nueces'' **''HGV Red'' **''HGV Sabine'' **''HGV Trinity'' **''HGV Frio'' **''HGV San Saba'' **''HGV Guadalupe'' **''HGV Colorado'' **''HGV Navidad'' **''HGV Medina'' **''HGV Llano'' **''HGV Paluxy'' **''HGV Neches'' **''HGV Angelina'' **''HGV Prarie Dog Town Fork Red'' **''HGV San Marcos'' **''HGV San Gabriel'' **''HGV Blanco'' **''HGV Bousqe'' **''HGV Wichita'' **''HGV Canadian'' **''HGV Concho'' **''HGV Devils'' **''HGV Pedernales'' **''HGV Lampasas'' **''HGV Lavaca'' **''HGV Leon'' **''HGV Sulphur'' **''HGV Little'' **''HGV White'' *'Harris class submarine (20)' **''HGV Harris'' **''HGV Bexar'' **''HGV Panola'' **''HGV Tarrant'' **''HGV Travis'' **''HGV Denton'' **''HGV Hidalgo'' **''HGV Collin'' **''HGV Fort Bend'' **''HGV Cameron'' **''HGV Montgomery'' **''HGV Galveston'' **''HGV Jefferson'' **''HGV Williamson'' **''HGV Brazoria'' **''HGV Bell'' **''HGV Uvalde'' **''HGV Webb'' **''HGV Smith'' *'Hopi class littoral combat ship (20)' **''HGV Hopi'' **''HGV Navajo'' **''HGV Zuni'' **''HGV Zia'' **''HGV Sandia'' **''HGV Acoma'' **''HGV Taos'' **''HGV Cochiti'' **''HGV Mescalero'' **''HGV Kaw'' **''HGV Ponca'' **''HGV Tonkawa'' **''HGV Apache'' **''HGV Choctaw'' **''HGV Chickasaw'' **''HGV Cherokee'' **''HGV Kiowa'' **''HGV Creek'' **''HGV Comanche'' **''HGV Kickapoo'' **''HGV Shawnee'' *'Stephen Austin class frigate (20)' **''HGV Stephen Austin'' **''HGV Sam Houston'' **''HGV Mirabeau Lamar'' **''HGV William Travis'' **''HGV James Bowie'' **''HGV Davy Crockett'' **''HGV James Fannin'' **''HGV Edward Burleson'' **''HGV Ben Milam'' **''HGV Frank Johnson'' **''HGV James Grant'' **''HGV James Niel'' **''HGV Henry Smith'' **''HGV William Francis'' **''HGV Amon King'' **''HGV William Ward'' **''HGV Thomas Bakerson'' **''HGV Monica Gonzales'' **''HGV Robert Andersov'' **''HGV Jason'' Vehicles *SV001 Armoured truck *SV016 Multipurpose vehicle *SV023 Transport truck *SV038 Tanker Firearms *SF03 Pistol *SF08 Machine pistol *Combat knife *SF17 Combat shotgun *SF50 Fragmentation grenade Aircraft inventory *'Helicopters' **SH13 Heavy transport **SH44 Scout **SH59 Gunship *'Aircraft' **SA73 Sea interceptor **SA86 Sea attack Category:Kingdom of Texas Category:Texan Sovereign Armed Forces Category:Military